Broken Hallelujah
by PassionateDarkness
Summary: Dean Winchester blows into a dive bar in a small town, only to meet the former Miss Mystic Falls who pretty much turns his world completely upside down. Dean Winchester/Caroline Forbes
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

I know I really shouldn't be starting a new story, but I couldn't help myself. I received the sweetest review from Claria who loves this ship almost as much as I do. This is set after Caroline graduates Mystic Falls and before season one of Supernatural. Enjoy!

His cellphone felt heavy in his pocket, like the entire weight of the world was resting in there. He knew it was well past time to call Sammy, well past time to ask for help. Dad had been gone for over a month, and Dean had spent three weeks of that time desperately searching for some kind of clue. His entire life was based on being like his father; almost every move he made was because John Winchester told him to, or because deep down Dean knew that John would tell him to do it anyway. Maybe he did all of that as a way to get close to him, because he thought that if he was exactly like his dad then he would have to pay attention to him. He would have to respect a carbon copy image of himself right? But at the end of the day Dean knew his father respected Sammy a million times more because Sam stood up to him, he was his own person. Which is probably why Dean was so hesitant to call him, to tell him that for the first time in his entire life he was alone and he didn't know what to do. There were no orders, no one to follow, no one to protect. All there was was Dean and he didn't like it at all.

He'd followed some leads, and it had all gone cold about a week ago. Somehow he had ended up in this small town somewhere in Massachusetts, in a dive bar named after some chick that probably wasn't worthy of having any kind of bar named after her. The waitress strutted over, leaning close and giving him a clear view down her shirt. He raised an eyebrow as she poured another shot of whiskey and slid it to him. He knocked it back quickly, reveling in the quiet fire that spread down his throat in its wake. He barely noticed being poured another drink, and leaned back, deciding that it would be a good idea to get monumentally wasted tonight and call his brother in the morning.

Dean's eyes scanned the bar, taking in the different faces that surrounded him. He almost looked right past her, but it was as if she was a magnet. He was instantly intrigued, watching as the pretty young girl leaned casually over the bar, and snatched up a bottle of vodka. She popped it open and generously poured it into the soda in front of her before returning it. Dean had seen a lot of pretty girls throughout the years, hell he'd slept with a lot of pretty girls but none seemed to carry the air of confidence that he felt from this one from across the room. Her hair was blonde and curled around her face, and he could see how her eyes were the most beautiful green color. She looked up and they locked eyes for a moment before she smiled. He felt his entire body grow hot, and his breath catch in his throat. This girl would be a great distraction. She laughed, shaking her head and turned away from him. Dean's eyes narrowed, that just wouldn't do. He was Dean Winchester and girls didn't laugh at him unless it was a giggle while they wrestled. He stood up, threw back the rest of his drink and walked over to her.

"Hey," He slid into the seat next to her, shooting her what he knew was his most crooked and endearing smile. It was the kind of smile that made girls melt and he took full advantage of it in that moment. She glanced up, an amused look on her face.

"Hello," She swirled her drink around, looking up at him through long eye lashes. He leaned closer, taking in the planes of her face in the dim lighting.

"I'm Dean," He held out his hand, waiting for her to grasp it. He was very surprised when instead she laughed.

"I'm not interested," She responded casually, taking a deep sip of her drink. His eye brows raised so high on his face he was half sure they actually hit his hair-line. That was not the response he was expecting, not at all.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh I'm sorry, are you one of those foreign guys who doesn't speak a lot of English? I know there's a bunch of you over at the college," Her tone turned friendly, like she was speaking to a child. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm not interested," She started gesturing with her hands, trying to explain through elaborate motions what she meant. He wanted to be furious, to find some major flaw for why she would turn him down, but the way she babbled was absolutely adorable. He almost wanted to laugh and decided it would be even more fun to play along.

"Volete ballare, bella," His italian skills were limited, especially since he never spent more than a month in the same school but he thought he might be able to pull it off. Her eyes widened, and he saw the flecks of gold among them.

"I don't understand what you're saying. I'm sure you're very nice," She said very slowly, and he could sense that she was getting a little agitated especially when he repeated the same line again. She sighed heavily, and started shaking her head. "You really can't understand anything that I'm saying?" He shook his head, smiling lazily. "So I could say anything right now and you wouldn't know what it meant. That's kind of funny. Here I thought you were just some typical bar crawler looking for an easy lay. I don't give them the time of day. I guess you're kind of cute though, for somoene who can't speak to me or anything. Might be good for a rough and tumble. Oh my," She suddenly started giggling, her hand flying to cover her mouth. He tried desperately to stop the laugh bubbling in his throat. It would completely blow his cover. "I can't believe I just said that. I never say stuff like that. God, I was Miss Mystic Falls. If the council could hear me now. I have to stop. Thanks for listening to me babble, not that you really had a choice," She got up to walk away but he caught her hand, bringing it gently to his lips. She couldn't surpress the shiver that ran through her body when his lips made contact with her skin, but forced herself to walk towards the stage. Dean couldn't believe when she stepped onto it, taking the microphone and looking throughout the bar.

"Hey everyone, I'm Caroline. Hope you're all having fun tonight," The crowd responded loudly, and she rewarded them with a brilliant smile. Dean leaned against the bar, watching the way she captivated the audience. "Hope you enjoy it," She smiled again, closed her eyes and began singing in a deep sultry voice that seemed to move right through him.

_I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_It goes like this_

_The fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The battle king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you to a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Baby I have been here before_

_I know this room, I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you._

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_There was a time you let me know_

_What's really going on below_

_But now you never show it to me, do you?_

_And remember when I moved in with you_

_The holy dove was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_He didn't take her eyes off her and when she opened her own they locked with his. This Caroline girl was something completely different than anyone he'd ever met, and he'd only known her for a total of ten minutes. All of which were spent with her shooting him down and him throwing poorly constructed Italian sentences at her._

_Maybe there's a God above_

_But all I've ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

_It's not a cry you can hear at night_

_It's not somebody who has seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_You say I took the name in vain_

_I don't even know the name_

_But if I did, well really, what's it to you?_

_There's a blaze of light in every word_

_It doesn't matter which you heard_

_The holy or the broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_I did my best, it wasn't much_

_I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch_

_I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you_

_And even though it all went wrong_

_I'll stand before the Lord of Song_

_With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah _

Time seemed to stand still as the song played on and her voice filled the almost silent bar. When the last note struck, she took a quick bow and smiled brightly at the audience as they applauded her.

She was stunning, and he decided that he wasn't about to give up. He caught her before she had fully stepped off the stage, just as the music kicked back on and drew her close. She started to protest but he simply shook his head and pulled her onto the dance floor. They were in a sea of people but he felt like she was the only one. Her skin felt cool to his touch, and he gently ran his hand down her bare arm, resting his other at her waist. They danced slowly in circles, neither saying a word. They just looked at eachother and for the first time Dean felt like someone saw right through him. He caught himself before he audibly groaned when the song ended. She pulled back and smiled slightly.

"You're a lot more fun to be around when you're not trying to hit on me in a foreign language. You're actually kind of cute," She tilted her head to the side, and he shot her a smile. He stepped forward and leaned in real close to her ear, letting his warm breath tickle it. He felt her shiver underneath his hands and delighted in it.

"Gotcha," His chuckle turning into a full blown laugh that shook his enitre body when she jerked back. The look of shock on her face was almost as adorable as the angry look that soon followed.

"You've got to be kidding me," She pushed his shoulders roughly, and he was surprised when he scooted back a good few feet. The girl had some strength in that tight little body of hers.

"Can you blame me," He asked, stepping towards her. "You wouldn't give me the time of day before, but the second you thought I couldn't understand you you got real friendly. I think you might have offered a rough and tumble in fact," He winked, smirking at her. Her eyes narrowed and she pushed away from him.

"Just another scummy bar crawler, seriously, get a life," She stormed off, determined not to look back at the man. She felt his hand enclose gently around her wrist, pulling her back against him. Her eyes were level with his chest, and she couldn't deny the fact that it was a very nice chest. Or that she really didn't mind the way his arms enclosed around her, and how he pushed her flush against him. She bit her lip and looked up at him, delight flowing through her body when he looked at her like he was going to devour her.

"I'm not just a bar crawler and I'm going to prove it to you, Miss Mystic Falls," He told her, dipping low to brush a kiss over her cheek. "See you around, Princess," He left her standing in the middle of the dance floor, a hand raised to touch the spot on her cheek that he had kissed, and decided he could definitely afford to spend a few more days before he called Sammy.


	2. Chapter 2

Under no circumstances, no matter how badly she wanted to, was she going to turn around. She knew he was there, for three days he had always been there, and she could feel those gorgeous deep eyes staring into her. But she would not give him the satisfaction. Especially not after that little stunt he pulled pretending he couldn't understand her. She was mortified, and Caroline Forbes didn't get mortified. She got even. So she was painstakingly ignoring Mr. Tall Dark and Yummy and just focusing on her job. She'd gotten it when she moved to Banbridge just over a year ago, deciding it was time to switch places after people started getting curious about her in New York. She couldn't afford to have people looking into her too deep, there was too much history there. Sure, she used her real name and all the shallow cover stuff; all the stuff that would have been her life _before_ everything. And she had ways of making people stop wanting to ask questions. A change of place was good for her though, it kept all the people she left behind from tracking her down. Caroline had no desire whatsoever to ever return to Mystic Falls.

"Seriously, babes, are you going to keep pretending that delicious stud in the corner doesn't exist again because I'm about to take him home if you don't," Caroline had to stop herself from wrinkling her nose at Trixie, who had about as many brain cells as her name suggested. She didn't get attached, let alone shack up with random men who decided they wanted to practically stalk her. The little voice in the back of her head reminded her that she had plenty of ways of getting him to leave her alone for good, but for some reason she just continued to ignore it like she had been doing.

"Go ahead and take him," She replied sharply, not unaware of she shocked look that crossed her coworkers face. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired of being stared at constantly," She turned and shot a dark glare towards Dean, hoping that maybe he would get the hint. Instead he shot her an absolutely charming smile and continued to play the game of pool that he was in the middle of. She couldn't help but appreciate the way his jeans hugged him when he bent over the table for a shot. Caroline quickly shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing around her face. She did not get involved with men like this one. He was too curious, too determined, and way too irresistible. It was a definite no-no in the world of living under the radar.

"Are you going to ignore me all night, Princess?" His voice was silky smooth, gliding over her and she suppressed a shiver. This man had been able to send more shivers down her spine in the four days he'd been hanging out at her bar than any other man had in quite a few years. She kept her face blank and looked at him through her lashes. She was not going to be one of those floozies that caved at the first sight of a well-executed smirk. She was worth a hell of a lot more than that.

"I don't serve the customers, I just sing," Her voice was cool and steady even though it felt like every cell in her body was vibrating when he stepped closer. She instinctively went to step back, but he just stepped forward again. Before she knew it her back had hit the wall and she was forced to stare up at him. He smelled amazing, a mix of man, liquor, desire, and some scent that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"I wouldn't mind a private show," She felt the heat rise to her cheeks. This man had more guts than anyone she had probably ever met. The Caroline Forbes from Mystic Falls would have slapped him ten suggestive comments ago, but she wasn't that girl anymore. She hadn't been that girl for a very long time. She looked up at him, locking eyes and biting her lip gently. She had a lot of options. She could throw his sorry ass out of the bar and tell him to never come back. She could make him forget all about her with no more than a suggestion. She could take this persistent hunk as another excuse to move onto another town and another life. Or, she could play the game. She could flip the script and show this Dean Winchester just what a real woman was made of.

"I don't know if you could handle that," She told him, lowering her voice a few octaves and pressing herself against him. Caroline noticed his eyes widen slightly in surprise and a smirk spread across his face like wild fire. He trailed his fingers gently from her wrist up her arm to her shoulder, eventually resting a finger-tip on her exposed collarbone.

"I could handle anything you throw at me, baby," He grumbled, moving his hand to cup the back of her neck. She couldn't do anything to stop the shiver that ran through her body as his warm hand came into contact with her skin. She leaned in close, her lips less than an inch from his own. So close, in fact, she was convinced he could smell the vanilla flavor of her lip gloss. His eyes began to close, and just as he leaned to close the last bit of distance between them she brought her knee up hard and hit him in the stomach.

"Holy shit," He groaned, doubling over and backing up slightly. A large smile spread over her face as he looked up at her, glaring slightly through the pain.

"I'm not the kind of girl you want, Dean Winchester, and I have no desire in trying to be. Give it up," She started to walk away, trying desperately to stop the shaking that had suddenly started in her hands. She would not feel guilty for what she just did, it had to be done. She couldn't risk all the things that came along with the man behind her. Anyone who could invoke that much emotion in her, that much fire in her stomach, was more trouble that he was work.

"You have no idea who I am, Princess," She stopped walking as he spoke, clasping her hands together. He moved to stand in front of her, and she couldn't help but be impressed with how quickly he recovered from her assault. He stood just as close as before, his jaw clenched and his eyes alight with passion. His last sentence echoed in her mind for hours after he stormed out of the bar. "I'm not ready to give it up just yet,"

Author's Note:

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, you guys are amazing. Hearing positive feedback definitely motivates me to write more. I'm on a pretty crazy schedule so I'll try and update as soon as possible. Hope you guys enjoyed =] Drop a review if you did!


	3. Chapter 3

He was going to have her. Miss Mystic Falls would be screaming his name by the end of the week. He was Dean Fucking Winchester, and no woman could resist him for long [even though the pretty blonde singer had doubled the previous record]. He knew he was arrogant, but it was part of his charm. That cocky half grin was designed by Aphrodite herself to make the girls swoon. He was under no false impressions over what he could achieve just by his looks. Caroline Forbes was going to take a lot more than just a few smooth words and well executed smirks. Dean knew that he was becoming completely obsessed with the small framed girl, but it had been so long since he had been passionate about anything. Besides chopping something's head off that is. He wanted something real, something that couldn't be tainted by the hunting life even if it was just for a few moments.

He had other things that he should be doing, people to save, monsters to kill, absentee fathers to find. But all he thought about the moment he closed his eyes was how her body felt pressed against him, right before the little minx planted her knee in his stomach. She had fire inside her, fire he himself hadn't experienced in a really long time. For as long as he could remember his life had been an endless circle of crappy motels, blood, stitching himself up in gas station bathrooms, and listening to his father's every command. Sammy had gotten out, he had found himself a new life, a pretty girl, and learned to live without the hunt. Dean was different, he knew that, hell he even accepted that most days. He was born to hunt; it was programed into his DNA. But he craved for one thing, just one thing separate from it; someone who looked at him and didn't see an enemy, or a soldier. And he wanted Caroline Forbes to be that someone.

It had been about a week now, and every night he found himself trapped in his bar stool as her sultry voice slid over him. She was every dirty thought, every hopeless fantasy wrapped in a tiny blonde body. There were moments, during her songs, where she would look up and they would lock eyes. He would feel like electricity was shooting through his body, like every molecule in the room was standing still, and then everything would come rushing back the moment she looked away. Tonight was one of those nights, he was nursing a drink and looking at her on stage. Her hair was straight today, a difference from it's normal princess ringlets. He smirked a little at that, remembering how she had glared when he'd gently tugged on one the previous day, commenting on how she had stepped right out of a fairy tale. The dress she wore should have been illegal, and Dean was well aware that he wasn't the only one in the room appreciating her curves. He was fascinated by the way her face changed throughout the songs, the emotions that flickered over it. Most of the time, her face was simply annoyed or angry when he spoke to her, and it was nice to see it peaceful. He loved to watch her sing. He was quickly broken out of his Caroline coma when his phone started to ring. He yanked it forcefully out of his pocket, recognizing the number immediately.

"What's up?" His voice was sharp, annoyance clear in every syllable.

"That ain't no way to talk to people you're asking for favors, boy," Dean couldn't help but crack a grin at the tone of Bobby Singer's voice. There were very few people in this world that Dean genuinely cared about, and Bobby was one of them.

"Sorry Bobby, got a little distracted," his eyes flicked over to Caroline, who was climbing down from the stage. She had been stopped by a tall dark haired man and Dean instantly shot a death glare at the man's back. "Any news?"

"Someone spotted your Dad in Montana, he blew in and killed a nest of vamps before he took off again about a week ago," Dean audibly groaned, his father was making this very difficult for him. Especially when he had absolutely no desire to leave the small town that he was in.

"Any idea where he's headed next?"

"I've got a web of people looking out for him. If he shows up, I'll know,"

"Thanks Bobby. I'll keep in touch," They exchanged quick goodbyes before he clicked the phone shut. When he looked up he was immediately greeted by the sight of Caroline, [_his_ Caroline]dancing very closely with the dark haired guy. He felt a low growl rumble in his throat, and tossed the rest of his drink down his throat. Dean stood up, strolling over and stopping next to the entwined couple. "May I cut in?"

"No," Caroline quickly responded, her beautiful green eyes narrowing into a glare. He raised an eye brow, before turning to lock eyes with the man she was with. Within moments, he had looked away and stepped back, motioning to Dean to go ahead. He grabbed the blonde before she could pull away. She fit easily into his arms, her eyes still narrowed up at him. "Let me go, Winchester,"

"Just one dance, I just wanted to save you from Pervy McPerve over there," He chuckled, amused to see the small smile grace her face.

"I can handle myself, thank you. I remember putting you into your place pretty well earlier this week," She brushed her knee against his teasingly, and he bit back the groan that was beginning to form in his throat. This girl was causing him to come completely undone.

"I remember," His voice was husky and rough, and he felt her breath hitch. He pulled her against him, rubbing his thumb gently against the back of her hand. She was looking up at him now, and he had to physically stop himself from dipping down and capturing her lips.

"Why are you so persistent, Winchester," Her voice was low, her tongue slipping out to lick the bottom of her lip.

"Because you drive me absolutely crazy, Princess," He smiled, reaching and pushing lock of her hair behind her ear. She was becoming completely wrapped up in him. The smell of him, the way his heart raced, the slow rumble of his voice. Before she knew it, her eyes were beginning to close and she was waiting for his lips to meet her own. Without warning, he was shoved into her and they both tumbled to the ground. He caught his weight on his hand, stopping himself from crushing her. The sound of glass breaking and hollering filled the bar.

"Are you okay," The intensity that filled his eyes when they locked with her made her shake. She nodded and he looked at her sternly, "Stay down," She was about to protest when he sprung up.

A fight had broken out about ten feet from them. It involved at least five guys, all throwing punches, kicks, and chairs. Dean moved into the fight, throwing people to the ground. He easily fell into it, dispatching he first guy as quickly as possible. He had to restrain himself, remember that they were just stupid drunk humans, not the monsters that he normally fought. He felt his head snap to the side as a fist collided with his face. He recovered quickly, and knocked the offender out. He lost count of how many punches he threw, and received. He looked up in time to see a man swing towards Caroline, who had stupidly got up and attempted to break apart one of the other fights. His yell froze in his throat, his only thought being murder at anyone who would dare to hurt her. He watched, as though the world was in slow motion, as Caroline moved swiftly out of the way. Her eyes were alight with fire as she stared at the man in front of her but before she could do anything Dean stepped in and hit him so hard he flew across the room.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you, you never raise a hand to a lady," he started to walk towards the already unconscious man and give him a few good kicks for good measure but was stopped by the small hand that rested on his arm.

"Just let it go, it's over," Caroline's soft voice urged him to take a moment, and his eyes scanned the room. All five men had been knocked out, and lay among broken beer bottles and overturned chairs. The rest of the bar had cleared out, leaving only the other cowering bartender behind the counter. She reached up, touching her hand to his cheek. Dean was surprised by the contact, even more so when her fingers came back bloody.

"Oh fuck," he muttered, swiping it with the back of his hand. His cheek immediately burst with pain. Caroline inhaled quickly, like she was surprised, and turned away. "I'm sorry, I'm sure it's gross,"

"No it's fine. I'll go get the first aid kit," She hurried away, not looking back at him. He looked after her, surprise written all over his face. Just an hour ago she couldn't stand the sight of him, now she was going to patch him up? This girl just continued to surprise him.

"You can come out now," He told the girl behind the counter, who peeked over it at his voice. The fear was still apparent on her face. "Why don't you go home, doll, I'll help close up," She nodded, grabbing her purse, and quickly leaving. When Caroline returned, Dean was dragging the last unconscious man outside and locking the door behind them.

"Where did Trixie go?" Caroline asked, and Dean took her in for a moment. She looked calmer, and her cheeks had a pleasant flush to them. Maybe it was that he was hit on the head a few times, but he couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was.

"Poor girl was having a panic attack so I sent her home," The blonde's eyes flicked to where the men had been laying. "Oh, I took the trash out, no worries," he grinned, and she smiled back.

"Sit down, Mr. Tough Guy," He listened, watching as she took out an alcohol pad and butterfly bandages. This was a big difference then using vodka to clean his wounds and dental floss to sew them back up. She worked meticulously, cleaning the blood from his face. He watched her, fascinated by how her eyes changed colors when she was so close.

"You shouldn't have gotten up," He muttered, scared if he spoke too loud it would break the moment. She looked at him, surprised.

"I'm not a weak little girl, Winchester. I can take care of myself," She rubbed the swab a little harder against his cheek, as if proving her point.

"Oh, trust me I know that. I just don't want to go to jail for murdering the guy who tried to hurt you is all," His honestly rang clear in his words, and she smiled slightly, closing the gash on his cheek with the butterfly bandages.

"You were pretty amazing out there," A blush had slowly spread across her cheeks as she began packing up the first aid kit. He reached out and grabbed her hand, his thumb running across the antique ring that sat on her middle finger.

"Just know how to take a punch," He replied nonchalantly, bringing her hand to his lips and gently brushing them over her smooth skin. A shiver ran down her spine.

"Thank you, for helping me with that guy," Her eyes sparkled, and he experienced the full benefit of having the smile that won her Miss Mystic Falls directed at him.

"It was my honor to fight for you, Princess," And he grinned back, squeezing her hand gently. Caroline Forbes was definitely going to be his.

A/N: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. I absolutely adore this ship. It's probably one of my top crossover pairings. Sorry about the delay in update, I had finals to finish up. Now it's summer so hopefully I'll be updating more often. Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

_ He was moving over her, lips and hands skimming every available piece of flesh. He was murmuring softly between kisses, telling her how beautiful she was, how badly he wanted her. She was caught in an endless wave of moans and breath that came way too fast. All she could smell was him, that raw scent she had come to associate as being purely him. She ran her hands through his hair, pulling his dark head away from where he was worshiping her bare chest, and yanked his lips towards her own. They were constantly battling, trying to get the upper-hand and make the other one writhe underneath them with need. She'd never been so challenged, so desired, so passionate. She felt like she was going to explode with need. _

She woke with a start, her blonde hair damp with sweat and her body still vibrating. It took her several moments to become truly awake, and her eyes darted frantically around her room to make sure that she was in fact alone. She hadn't had a dream so vivid since she had first been changed. Caroline was sure that if her heart still beat, it would beat right through her chest. She glanced around her spacious apartment, before falling back on her pillow and sighing heavily. She didn't think she would ever fall for the hero saving her thing again since her days in Mystic Falls. Yet, here she was, lusting after Dean Winchester and making way too much trouble for herself. Ten minutes later, she pulled herself from bed. A quick check of her clock and she saw that she still had a couple hours before she had to be at the bar. The apartment looked like any other, besides the fact that it was actually the home of a vampire and not an average girl. There were still a few clothes littered on the floor, magazines on the coffee table, and nail polish on the counter. The only noticeable difference would be if someone were to open her refrigerator and see the stash of blood she had hidden behind her yogurts. She didn't own many possessions, at least not stuff that couldn't be hastily packed or left behind without being missed. She had spent so many years bouncing from one place to another that she never really let herself truly settle in. She figured she could get another three years tops out of Banbridge. A small voice in the back of her head told her it might be a lot shorter than that if she kept at this cat and mouse game with Dean. And a slightly louder voice reminded her that it might be totally worth it.

A couple hours she found herself sitting at the bar, anxiously looking around for the tall dark haired man who was plaguing her dreams. Normally he came in a few minutes after her shift started, and he was always there before her first set. But her first set came and went, and then the second. By ten, she was obviously pouting at the bar, knocking back a shot of vodka. A few men had attempted to talk to her, to pull her out on the dance floor, and hopefully take the pretty blonde singer home for the night. She brushed all the advances off, instead trying to figure out exactly why she was so upset that he hadn't shown up. What could she expect? Did she seriously think that he would continue to come around after she had rejected him so many times? Did she really care that he was gone? This was what she had wanted. A way to continue her mundane calm life in Banbridge without having to complicate it with a love affair. But her stomach continued to sink and she found herself intensely disappointed that he wasn't there to continue their playful banter. Trixie kept giving pointed looks towards her and then the door, and not for the first time, Caroline fantasied jumping across the bar and ripping her throat out. She was obviously disturbed. Five hours later, she made her way home, feeling slightly empty inside.

The dreams continued, but for two weeks there was no sign of Dean. After the third night, she gave up on hoping that he would show up. He had obviously left town, which she suspected he had always planned to do. It wasn't like he was going to move there just for her; some girl in the bar with a good voice and a tendency to push him around. She had finally begun to accept that it was probably a good thing that he left when suddenly, one Friday night, he strolled into the bar. Her breath caught in her throat, seeing the way his leather jacket stretched across his shoulders, and that damned smirk that she had come to both love and hate at the same time. He sauntered right up, sitting down next to her, and smiled.

"Hey Princess," His voice was just as rough in that moment than it had been in her dreams every night. It took sent shivers down her body to think about him saying all of the dirty things that Dream-Dean whispered into her ears each night.

"I thought you left town," She stated nonchalantly, motioning to Trixie to refill her cup.

"I did. Had some business to take care of. Did you think I wasn't coming back?" He raised an eyebrow at her, leaning in a little closer. She felt herself being consumed by that intoxicating smell again. "I wouldn't do that,"

"I don't know what you would do. I don't really know you," Caroline reminded him.

"How about you get to know me a little after work?" His tone was highly suggestive, and Caroline felt her blood run hot. What she wouldn't give to spend the night wrapped in those strong arms. To feel what he was really like, to hear him moan her name the way she'd been fantasizing about. She shook her head quickly, trying to shake the lustful fog that had just fallen over her. He chucked slightly, tweaking one of the curls that was still swinging from the motion. "How about breakfast than?"

"Breakfast," She repeated, wondering how he thought that sounded less suggestive.

"Breakfast, without all of the fun exercise beforehand of course. I doubt Miss Mystic Falls is the type of girl to do that on a first date,"

"Date, huh?"

"How about we call it a breakfast between new friends,"

"_New friends who want to rip each other's clothes off," _Caroline thought, but instead responded that she would like that, and confirmed plans to meet the following morning.

Throughout her next set, all Caroline felt were his eyes on her. And not for the first time in the past couple weeks did she think how she had kind of missed Dean Winchester. Kind of.

Authors Note: Sorry for the long space in between updates, loves. I've been spending a lot of time on my original work. However, I love all my readers and reviewers. A special thank you to all of the people who put this story on their alert and favorites lists. Reviews make me a very happier writer =]


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: I'm so grateful for all of the support that my readers have been giving me. The number of favorites and story alerts completely blows my mind. This ship holds a special place in my heart, and I love being able to write it. I am, however, a little confused about the lack of reviews. Last chapter, 10 people added this story to their alerts list, and only 2 reviewed [which were two of the sweetest reviews I've ever gotten]. Your feedback means a lot to me, and has a dramatic effect on the story itself. Please take the ten seconds to let me know what you liked or didn't like, what you hope to see, what characters you want to show up; It's very important to me. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

He didn't get nervous. He kissed his first girl at thirteen years old, and the progression was pretty quick after that. Dean Winchester knew women. He knew their likes, dislikes, how they wanted a man to act, what they wanted in life; and for as long as he could remember he had manipulated that knowledge to get what he wanted. He wasn't necessarily proud of that fact, but it was something that he needed to do. He couldn't get emotionally attached to these women; not with the life he had chosen (be destined) to live. He had never met a hunter who had fallen in love and lived happily ever after. More often than not, an angry demon took revenge on the hunter by killing the woman he loved. He had seen it happen a million times. And he very clearly remembered the way his father looked after his mother's death. He witnessed firsthand the way it had destroyed him, the way it changed him from a loving father who played catch every Saturday to a ruthless killer determined to exact revenge. Dean felt like he was hollow enough because of his experiences, he didn't want to add another death toll to his list. He couldn't let himself fall in love, so he kept a distance. He was cold, aloof, mysterious, and absolutely unattainable.

Which was probably why he was nervous walking to meet Caroline the next morning. Everything about the blonde went against what he had believed before entering her small town. He didn't want to manipulated her, he wanted to know her. He didn't want to just sleep with her, he wanted to wake up next to her. He didn't want to just put another notch in his bed post, he wanted to experience her in every way that was humanly possible. In the two weeks it took him to kill the Wendigo, he had thought about her every free moment he'd had. He'd imagined what she was doing, what songs she was singing, if she was thinking of him too. He couldn't wait to see her again, and when he realized that was when he realized that he was in way over his head with Caroline Forbes. It hit him even harder when he walked into the bar and saw her. When their eyes connected and she smiled, she took his breath away.

Which was why he was in his current dilemma. He had a mission, a purpose to fulfill. For the majority of his life he was trained for one thing and one thing only. A girlfriend had never fit into that plan. His father had made sure of that. But a small voice in his head kept reminding him that Dad was gone and maybe it was time for him to follow his own orders. He rationalized that he could still hunt and live a life. He could rent a small apartment in Banbridge, and travel to wear the hunts were. He could protect her, he knew he could.

"Hello," She was waiting outside the diner, smiling up at him. Her hair was back in its princess curls and his fingers ached to run his hands through them. He smiled back, all the thoughts that had been tormenting him on his walk quickly disappearing from his head.

"Hey, Princess. You hungry?" He held out his arm, and without a second thought she looped her own through his. He couldn't help but notice how soft her cool skin was, or how it sent tingles radiating from where it touched her.

"Famished," He opened the door and held it for her, causing her to raise one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows at him. He laughed, amazed by how she continued to surprise him.

"You sure you don't want to go somewhere fancier?" He looked at the dingy countertop and the fluorescent lights. It wasn't exactly romantic.

"This is the best place in all of Banbridge," She giggled, her laugh like wind-chimes. They sat across from each other in one of the vinyl booths. She didn't even open her menu, but rather rested her chin in her hand and stared at him.

"You took me as more of a fancy French bistro kind of chick," He informed her, opening his own menu and looking at it quickly.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I'm all for the fancy restaurants and pretty dresses once in a while, but this place makes the best cheese fries in the state,"

"It's ten am," He smiled, his tone slightly teasing.

"It's never too early for cheese fries," Her voice was completely serious, and her green eyes twinkled at him.

"So I guess it's not too early for pie either?" His eyes had drifted to the pastry case where there looked to be a fresh apple pie on the top tray.

"Oh it's definitely too early for pie," Caroline teased, and Dean was thrilled by the flirty tone in her voice.

"It's never too early for pie," He repeated, winking at her. The waitress came and they placed with orders (which included cheese fries and pie), and talked about things. Dean quickly learned that Caroline didn't like to talk about her family, which was just fine with him because if she didn't talk about it then he didn't have to either. She was from Mystic Falls, and moved away from home as soon as she turned eighteen. She wrinkled her nose when she thought about something she didn't want to talk about, she blushed just slightly when he flirted, and her smile was one of the most beautiful he'd ever seen. She asked him about his life, and he told her about Sam (the normal version anyway), and that he was a travelling consultant.

"So what are you plans," She asked him, her voice casual. He had just finished his pie and they were waiting for the check. The breakfast had gone way too fast for his liking.

"I've got another assignment coming up, but I've been thinking about settling down," She bit her lip, looking at him as he spoke. "I like it here, and there are…other benefits to staying," That adorable blush was back. "I'm thinking about renting an apartment in town. It would be nice to have a place to call home,"

"That's a pretty bit decision," The blonde told him, her face serious. "I hope it's not just because of those…other benefits…that you're thinking about staying,"

"Of course not, but they do help swing the vote," A smile broke out across her face, and he returned the grin. They stood for a few minutes outside, saying goodbye. She reached up and brushed her lips gently across his cheek before walking to her car. At the corner, she turned back and waved. He waved back, and decided that now was a better time than any to go apartment hunting. He wasn't going anywhere.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews from last chapter! It definitely reinforced my faith in this story. I definitely plan on bringing in some characters from each series and an actual plot will develop. Don't worry about things not being Supernatural enough! That'll come in time. Please keep the reviews coming!

She was not jealous. Caroline Forbes did not get jealous. Not anymore, at least. It had been a very long time since she felt jealousy course through her veins (years really) and she didn't like it one bit. The bar was pretty crowded, and she had to peek through the masses of people to see the object of her jealousy. It had been a little over a week since her breakfast date with Dean, and she had been none too anxiously waiting for him to ask her out again. She had to remind herself that they saw each other every day anyway, but it wasn't the same. She wanted him all to herself. And apparently the blonde slut-bag that was all over him wanted that too. One of the things that Caroline had learned since becoming a vampire was that emotions hit much harder than they did when she was human. She could very easily become consumed by the jealousy buzzing through her veins. And it wasn't as though he was even flirting back with the girl; he kept sending her desperate looks as though begging her to save him. She had to bury the instinct to sprint across the bar and rip out all the girl's fake blonde hair.

"She's moving in on your man," Trixie very obviously stated, moving to stand next to the blonde. Caroline glared at her, biting back a sarcastic remark.

"He's not my man," She informed her, brushing one of her curls out of her face. Even though she said the words, Caroline didn't really believe them. There was something between Dean and her, something she couldn't explain. It wasn't just sexual, or intellectual. It was as if they connected on the molecular level. Not once in her life, or her unlife for that matter, had she felt for someone what she felt for Dean Winchester. And it terrified her.

"Yeah, I totally believe that," Trixie laughed, rolling her eyes dramatically before bouncing off to serve someone a drink. The blonde bimbo had wound her arms around Dean's neck and was whispering very closely to his mouth. Caroline felt her body stiffen and exhaled sharply. The bitch had it coming.

"Dean, darling, we're going to be late for our reservations," Caroline put on her sweetest voice as she walked over to them. Upon seeing her, the blonde stepped back and Caroline quickly took her place, her hand moving to grab the back of his neck as she dragged Dean's lips down to her own. The kiss was really just to get the girl to back off, but Caroline quickly forgot she even existed as Dean's lips moved over hers. His hands grasped her waist, pulling her flush against him, and she had to stifle a moan as his tongue traced her own. A few moments later, he pulled back with that damned smirk on his face.

"Hello to you too, Princess," His voice was husky, and she shivered. "I should let girls hit on me more often if this is your reaction to it,"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Caroline stuttered out, looking down at the floor. She knew she had been acting childishly, and now Dean knew it too and she didn't think she'd ever been so embarrassed. He chuckled, using his finger to push her chin back towards him. He placed a light kiss on her lips and the blonde was certain that her knees had just gone weak.

"Well, thank you for saving me. That girl was awful," He told her, his brown eyes twinkling. Caroline grinned back, scanning the room for said awful girl. She found her standing near the exit, shooting her death glares. Caroline glared back, and the girl walked out of the bar.

"Yeah, you seemed like you were in so much pain," She rolled her eyes, causing him to laugh again. He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her. She moved her to rest her hands on his broad shoulders, looking up at him through her eyelashes. "I'm sorry. That wasn't exactly how I imagined our first kiss going,"

"So you've been imagining kissing me, hmm?" Dean teased, pulling her closer. His hand slid up her back to play with her curls, and Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't get cocky, Winchester," She mumbled, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face, especially when he was looking at her with those beautiful eyes. He smirked, stepping back and taking her hand in his own. He pulled her towards the back room, looking over his shoulder to make sure none of the other employees were following. "Dean, I have to go on in ten minutes!"

"This won't take more than five," A giggle bubbled from her throat at that, and he turned to glare at her. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Princess. Trust me, I can go a hell of a lot longer than five minutes,"

"I'll keep that in mind," Caroline flirted back as he closed the door. He turned towards her, one of his hands resting on her waist and the other cupping her cheek. She felt her breath catch, anticipation buzzing through her veins. She spoke softly, as though scared if she spoke too loud it would ruin the moment. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kiss you the way our first kiss was supposed to go before you got all jealous and jumped me," His voice was low and husky, and she suppressed a shiver. He pulled her closely, tilting her face upward as his lips hovered over her own. "I've been thinking about doing this since the day I walked into this bar."

She didn't get a chance to respond before his lips descended on her own. The kiss started off gentle as they explored the new sensation. His lips moved over hers as her arms lifted to wrap around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. He gently traced her lower lip with his tongue, begging her for entrance, which she quickly complied to. His hand moved from her cheek to tangle in her curls, tilting her head back as his tongue battled with her own. Caroline had felt butterflies in her stomach before, but this was something entirely different. It felt as though those butterflies were exploding. He pulled back, breathing hard. Her eyes remained closed for a few moments, before she opened them and looked at him.

"Wow," She whispered, a shuttering breath escaping her lips. Dean smiled, leaning forward to brush a quick kiss across her forehead. "If you kiss me like that every time I get jealous, I might have to do it more often."

"I plan on kissing you like that every single day for a very long time, Princess," He mumbled, his eyes locked with her own. She smiled again, surprised by the intensity in those few words. He shook his head, smirking before releasing her. She suddenly felt cold without him pressed against her and found herself pouting a little bit. "Don't pout at me. Someone has a show to put on,"

"I forgot," Caroline laughed, causing him to smile wider. He took her hand in his own, linking their fingers and leading her back towards the crowded bar. Dean walked her towards the stage, leaning down to kiss her again before gently nudging her towards there stairs.

"Go show 'em what my girl's got," He called after her, and she grinned back at him. Throughout her entire set, with his eyes locked on her from across the room, all she could think was how absolutely amazing it was to be Dean Winchester's girl.


End file.
